


title

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non Sexual Ice Play, anyway that's why its rated mature, but like they do fuck later, but that's just implied, but they're not fucking, like a little sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: so my shoulder was sore (bc i slept on it weird not bc i exercised lol i would never) and i looked on google what to do and they said an ice massage and i said 🤔😏opportunities for gay are everywhere if ur looking for them 😂
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	title

**Author's Note:**

> listen... it's not a work of art but it's dinahsiren and therefore a blessing onto this earth

Dinah groaned in pain and annoyance as she tried to reach her sore shoulder muscles to rub the pain away.

"What's up?" Laurel asked as she ambled over, having heard Dinah's struggle from the living room.

"Before yesterday I hadn't worked out in like two months and now I'm super sore," Dinah complained.

Laurel hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you want an ice massage?" she asked.

Dinah raised an eyebrow and said, "An ice massage?"

"I'll massage your back with an ice cube. It should help with the pain," Laurel explained.

"Then sure, thanks," Dinah replied, without really thinking about it.

Laurel nodded and went over to the fridge where she grabbed a few ice cubes from the tray and dropped them in a bowl. "You're going to have to take your shirt off," she said without looking over.

"You trying to get me undressed Laur?" Dinah teased.

Laurel rolled her eyes, trying to conceal her blush. "Do you want my help or not?" she asked.

"All right, all right," Dinah said, pulling off her t-shirt and bra and taking a seat on the couch. 

Laurel kept her eyes on the ceiling as she walked over with the bowl of ice.

"Lie down on your stomach," she murmured quietly. The occasion seemed to require a lower tone than usual.

Laurel's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Dinah's bare back. It was torture knowing that all she had to do to touch Dinah's chests was reach over. She cursed herself for her own idiocy. Why on earth did she did decide to do this?

"You good?" Dinah asked.

Laurel cleared her throat. "Yep, all good," she replied. "You ready?" 

Dinah hummed in response.

Laurel took a piece of ice, careful not to drop it, and said, "Tell me when I find where it feels good," before pressing it against Dinah's skin.

Dinah sucked in a sharp breath at the contact and Laurel stopped. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just cold," Dinah replied.

Unsure of what to say, Laurel just nodded and began moving the piece of ice.

Finding that it was difficult to reach the full expanse of Dinah's back, she awkwardly got onto the couch over Dinah and straddled the back of her legs.

"Hey," Dinah mumbled.

Laurel grinned. "Hey," she replied.

Dinah squirmed a little as Laurel ran the ice over her back and wow, what a feeling. She was filled with the strange urge to press gentle kisses all over Dinah's back and neck. She just wanted to make her feel loved. She couldn't of course, because then Dinah would know that she loved her, but the desire was there and Laurel felt ready to explode with the force of it.

Dinah moaned quietly, effectively bringing Laurel back to the present. "Right there," she said hoarsely.

Jesus christ.

Laurel pressed the now mostly melted cube of ice harder into her skin and Dinah moaned again, louder this time.

For fucks sake. Laurel was definitely going to need a cold shower after this.

The ice cube melted completely and Laurel grabbed another one, this time pressing the sharper edge into Dinah's skin. Dinah let out a quiet curse and arched ever so slightly upward off of the couch. Heat settled in the pit of Laurel's stomach.

They continued in that manner until Laurel ran out of ice. She got off Dinah and stretched, ironically leaning over Dinah had made her a bit sore.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked.

Dinah flipped around onto her back, but didn't get up just yet. "Yeah that felt really good. Thank you," she said. Laurel wasn't sure but she thought Dinah's voice might've sounded lower than usual. 

"Glad I could help," she replied, turning to go put the bowl in the sink.

She rinsed out the bowl and then dried it, forgoing the washing machine and reaching up to put it away.

She made her way back to the living room and plopped down next to Dinah, who was now fully clothed.

"Did that turn you on?" Dinah asked. She didn't sound angry, just curious.

Laurel flushed, panic hitting her like a wall. Was she really that obvious?

"Yeah, a little," she said quietly. "That's not why I offered though, I really was just trying to help," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I know you were, that's not why I asked," Dinah reassured her.

Laurel breathed a sigh of relief that instantly got stuck in her throat when Dinah admitted, "It turned me on too."

Dinah grinned. "You want to help me with that?" she asked.

A matching grin spread across Laurel's face. Maybe she wouldn't need that cold shower after all.


End file.
